Midterm Assessment
Midterm Assessment GENERAL RESPONSE INFORMATION Completed Survey: Yes First Name: Nathan Last Name: Baker Email Address: nabaker@ilstu.edu Position: Junior Company: Illinois State University Location: 0206 Randolph $ Normal, IL 61761 Custom Data 1: Custom Data 2: Custom Data 3: SURVEY RESPONSES 1. What is your team name / number? Team Forgotten 2. What percentage of your PRIMARY goal to you have completed? (money not turned in doesn't count). We have currently earned approximately $140.76. We have only had one event, a bake sale, and have placed donation cans around town. 3. Describe your SECONDARY goals and explain how you're progressing with them. Use concrete terms and percentages, when applicable. Our secondary goals were to have a bake sale, hot chocolate sale, pizza sale and place donation cans around town. We have had our bake sale and we collected our first round of donation cans. We are currently planning our hot chocolate sale and how we should go about doing that. 4. Percentage of AGENDAS submitted on time, in full and correctly (look at the thoroughness of posts as well as whether or not they're following directions - your team might need to revisit the directions to be sure). We have submitted all of our agendas on time. So 100% greatness. 5. Percentage of MINUTES submitted on time, in full and correctly (look at the thoroughness of posts as well as whether or not they're following directions - your team might need to revisit the directions to be sure). 2 out of the 10 meetings were not submitted on time but they were submitted. 6. Percentage of meetings that are fully attended (excused absences are still absences) 98% of our meetings are fully attended. The only absences have been excused absences due to work or other obligations. 7. Is your website portfolio completely up to date? Yes 8. On a scale of 1-5 (1 meaning “not at all” and 5 meaning “definitely”) do you think your group is on the right track for accomplishing your fundraising goal: 3 - "can't tell" 9. On a scale of 1-5 (1 meaning “not at all” and 5 meaning “definitely”) do you feel all team members are contributing equally: 5 - "definitely" 10. Please list your team members (first and last names), their formal roles and summarize their contributions to date (both in terms of fulfilling their roles AND in terms of contributions to primary and secondary goals). Murphy Lucas (Treasurer)-Murphy has helped with brainstorming and keeping track of all of our funds raised. Madison Galloway (Webmaster)-Madison has been maintaining our website as well as contributing to our bake sale. She cooked a bunch of cookies and such. Tyler Boven (Recorder)-Tyler has been keeping track of our minutes and agendas. He has also participated at our group bake sale. Matt Walters (Liason)-Matt has been in contact with the professor and helped us secure a table for our bake sale. Kailey Konrath (Webmaster)-Kailey has been helping Madison keep up with our website. She also cooked and purchased a lot of the materials we sold at our bake sale. Jessica Hodge (Historian)-Jessica has been keeping track of what we have been doing and when we do it. She has 11. On a scale of 1-5 (1 meaning “not at all” and 5 meaning “definitely”) do you feel your team meetings are productive: 5 - "definitely" 12. What will you as a team do to make your meetings more productive? Some more brainstorming for fundraisers could be helpful. We have been extremely productive at our meetings at this point of the process. 13. How would you grade your group’s effort and progress to date: B 14. Provide a rationale for this grade by citing specific team accomplishments: Our bake sale was successful, to a point. It was a cold, nasty day so student traffic wasn't very heavy. Our cans we have located at businesses are doing decent. We have high hopes for our upcoming hot chocolate sale, so hopefully that is as successful as we plan. 15. What changes will you make to your team’s plan / habits / timeline based on this assessment? How are you going to revise what you’re doing to to help you achieve your goals? We plan to become more concrete with our goals to accomplish as much as we can in a short amount of time. And stay efficient with our work, to stay on track, and to meet our deadline. Our main task is to just raise as close to our goal as possible. We also want to continue working together as a group and make sure all are involved in our fundraiser. 16. Is there anything else you'd like me to know about your team and your progress? Everyone has stayed on track, helping the fundraising process. Accomplishing the fundraising ideas has been difficult to an extent but we are trying our best. Thanks again for taking the survey. Sincerely, Megan